


【棋昱】24hourss

by Vicky1997



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 声入人心 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky1997/pseuds/Vicky1997
Summary: 爱咋咋的吧





	【棋昱】24hourss

**Author's Note:**

> 爱咋咋的吧

“ you raise me up……”  
“子棋，放开……我要起床上班了。”蔡程昱腰酸背痛的被闹钟叫醒，轻轻拍着横在自己腰间的手臂。枕边人不满地哼了两声把铁一样箍着他的臂膀收紧了几分，窸窸窣窣的凑到他耳边黏黏糊糊的命令他:  
“在这儿陪着我哪儿都不许去。”  
“别闹了听话，”蔡程昱忍着腰疼哄孩子一样哄自己的男朋友，“我今天有演出，剧院那边还等着我呢。”  
“那我接你下班，今天不许提前走。”龚子棋松开了怀里的心肝肉儿，却又伸手撸了一把小蔡程昱，声音里都憋着一股子坏水，“我可是一天到晚都想着你呢。”  
“龚子棋你是牲口不是？成天想着那种事！”蔡程昱气的要死伸手打他。  
“对着你我没法不是牲口，”龚子棋慢悠悠的从被窝里爬起来，喉结上还留着蔡程昱昨晚疼狠了给啃出来的牙印儿，“你是我媳妇，我干你，天经地义。”  
“去你的。”蔡程昱掀开被子下床洗漱。别看龚子棋平时臭着脸拽的二五八万像谁欠了他几百万一样，床上就他妈的是条狼，连啃带咬把他折腾的差点没个人样了。昨晚上他睡前换了新买的皮卡丘睡衣，两件套那种。一件大T恤一条短裤，崭新的。他娘的龚子棋洗完澡出来看着他跟饿急眼的狼看着羊一样，急吼吼的就扑上来要干他——好家伙，直接把睡裤给他扯坏了。那条带着皮卡丘尾巴的短裤现在正可怜巴巴的躺在龚子棋家卧室的地板上，弱小可怜还被拽成了抹布。  
蔡程昱直接光着腿跑进浴室刷牙洗澡。他本身就白，腿上更是白瓷一样的——这种人都皮肤薄，稍微干点坏事就能留下印记。龚子棋坐床上边抽烟边看蔡程昱倒腾自己。雪白细嫩的脚腕上清晰可见的红痕，还有红肿的大腿根……都是他昨晚上兽性大发弄出来的。可惜了昨晚没给小宝贝嘬出一脖子吻痕，龚子棋恶趣味的想。最好让他今天带着一脖子的草莓印儿站剧院舞台上给别人唱歌剧，让那群成天对着蔡程昱吱哇乱叫的姑娘们知道知道他的厉害。  
洗完澡的蔡程昱正对着镜子刮胡子，腰上摇摇欲坠的挂着条大浴巾。龚子棋在床上看的口干舌燥，掐了烟走进浴室从背后抱住小孩儿，一口含住他的耳垂细细碾磨。蔡程昱羞红了脸一巴掌拍龚子棋大腿上，“大早上的你发什么洋贱，松开。”  
“你今天唱什么？”龚子棋松开他耳垂却把腰搂紧了几分。  
“《The Daughter Of The Regiment》。”  
“怎么又是这个，你嗓子还要不要了。”龚子棋略微有点不满，金色男高音也不能超负荷工作啊。  
“哥有本事，不服？”蔡程昱知道龚子棋是心疼自己，干脆说反话逗他，“小美人好好在家待着，相公卖嗓子挣钱养你。”  
“那我来帮相公开嗓。”龚子棋眸色一按。一手扯掉蔡程昱腰上的浴巾直接把手指探了进去。生涩的触感让蔡程昱浑身一抖，“妈的龚子棋你干嘛？”  
“干你。”龚子棋言简意赅回答了男朋友的问题。好在蔡程昱的身体对他十分接纳，不多时淫液就粘了龚子棋一手。撤出手指以后龚子棋直接把自己硬得发烫的物件儿插了进去，粘着淫液的手指伸进了蔡程昱嘴里防止他乱喊上伤了嗓子。蔡程昱手扶在洗脸池的边上，被身后的禽兽顶的两腿发软。他羞于承认自己爱死了这种感受，他甚至在被龚子棋干的神志模糊的时候想过一件事——哪天他要是死龚子棋身上了也心甘情愿。  
体谅到小男朋友今天还有演出，龚子棋点到为止的结束了这场浴室里的荒唐事。蔡程昱骂骂咧咧的被他抱着洗了第二遍澡，龚子棋笑着拿自己的嘴去堵爱人的唇:“我早起和你干这种事，证明你男人还是十分健康正常的，偷着乐去吧你。”  
金色男高音在哪儿都受欢迎。蔡程昱在剧院的大舞台上像个高贵的王子，精致的礼服套在他身上合适的不能再合适。年轻的歌唱家仿佛是中世纪油画里走出来的贵族，自带一身的风流贵气。剧院负责人在台下心情相当明朗，感谢湖南卫视，感谢声入人心——给他送来了事业的第二春；同时也要感谢台柱子家那口子的醋缸性子，让他的腰包鼓了一层。  
演出结束蔡程昱坐在后台休息。其他的演员们商量着一起去吃饭，打发和蔡程昱演对手戏的小姑娘去叫他。蔡程昱摸出手机看看，老醋缸子的信息早都炸了一屏幕。他笑着回绝了自己的同事，他说，家里那口子心眼小爱想多他得赶紧回去安抚军心免得后院起火。  
同事们善意的起哄了一番，叽叽喳喳的走了。蔡程昱卸了妆把自己攮进后台的沙发里，给龚子棋发微信。  
“来接我。今晚要吃油爆虾。”  
信息发出去连一秒都没有，龚子棋就闪身进了后台化妆间。蔡程昱吓得手机差点扔出去，“你怎么进来的？”  
“陈大哥给我开了后门。”  
龚子棋嘴里的陈大哥就是剧院负责人。  
吃里扒外的老陈。蔡程昱腹诽。他主动窝进龚子棋怀里撒娇，尽情地耍赖。龚子棋就由着他挂在自己身上，时不时的在小孩儿脸上亲一口。蔡程昱撒够娇了以后松开男朋友，说是去换个衣服就来。龚子棋低声笑，前后脚跟着人就进了更衣室。  
蔡程昱有自己的专属更衣室。刚把燕尾服脱了挂进去，正在解衬衣扣子的时候，他被某流氓一把推进柜子里开始亲嘴。  
阴暗逼仄的空间里总能让人的欲望和敏感程度几何倍数的增长。龚子棋亲的蔡程昱喘不过气来，他霸道的把舌头伸进蔡程昱嘴里，仔仔细细舔过恋人口腔的每一处角落。蔡程昱一开始还挣扎，渐渐的发现亲吻他的是男朋友以后，整个人都贴在了龚子棋身上。  
“出去……咱们回家做……”蔡程昱被松开以后气息不稳的趴在龚子棋身上，无力的抵挡着龚子棋解他皮带的手。  
“不要，就现在。”  
龚子棋三下五除二的剥干净了两个人下身所有的阻碍。他捞起蔡程昱一条腿让他挂在自己身上，没做任何措施就直接顶了进去，差点把蔡程昱顶了个对穿。  
蔡程昱被这一下顶的疼得发颤，几乎就要尖叫出来。龚子棋搂着小孩儿的腰，悉数将被他艹弄出的眼泪和呻吟吞进口中。  
剧院更衣室的隔音差得很可以，蔡程昱不敢放出声来呻吟，只能咬着龚子棋肩膀呜呜咽咽的哭。这种半公开场合偷情他俩还是第一次，龚子棋难得的没有在他身上横冲直闯，严格按照前辈们九浅一深的频率来活动。蔡程昱后腰被衣柜门把手硌的生疼，为了让抱着自己的禽兽放过自己，他强忍着快感和疼痛在黑暗里寻找龚子棋的嘴唇。  
“子棋，我们回家好不好……”蔡程昱噙着龚子棋的下唇低声求饶，“好疼……我真的不想在这……”  
龚子棋的心早就化成了一滩甜牛奶，听小宝贝这么一求饶顺势射进了蔡程昱身体里。只是他实在不想从爱人身体里退出去，磋磨了好一阵才放开小宝贝，拿扔在地上的衣物擦干净了他身上的污浊。  
蔡程昱的裤子上全是精斑。所幸他今天穿了长风衣还能遮一遮。龚子棋搂着腿软腰酸的小爱人进了停车场，一路上被各种各样下班的吃瓜群众致以最真挚的奇特眼神。  
小坦克一样的大SUV安安静静停在停车场角落里。一看见这车蔡程昱顿时两眼一黑——这车空间大底盘稳压根不适合在城市里开。看样子龚子棋今天干脆没安好心想让他死在温柔乡里。妈的禽兽。蔡程昱恨恨的想。  
果不其然，刚刚钻进车里龚子棋就等不及了，不知道从哪儿摸出一副手铐“夸差”把两个人锁在了一起。蔡程昱气不打一处来，掐着龚子棋大腿问他从哪儿学的这些东西。  
“我这警匪片也不能白拍了不是？”龚子棋笑的宛如一个变态流氓，“我新电影里演黑社会二把手，你这一身正气的比指导我们的警察还根正苗红。”  
蔡程昱无语，索性躺平任操。在车里干这事他也不是第一次，但是有个手铐在手腕上管束着他只能让龚子棋对自己为所欲为。昨晚上亲出来的吻痕还没消，龚子棋又急不可耐的在那些旧的印痕上留下新的足迹。托汽车保护膜外面看不见里面的福，蔡程昱总算能和龚子棋坦诚相待了。明天他俩都没什么事，龚子棋放心大胆的给爱人的白皙修长的脖颈上种出一片草莓田。十分钟前刚刚艹弄过的小穴口还十分润泽，龚子棋没费多大劲就进去了。蔡程昱挺腰配合他，好让他进的更深。连续的性爱行为让蔡程昱的大腿根不堪重负的破皮了。龚子棋动作了一会儿后蔡程昱实在是被磨得难受，手撑在龚子棋胸膛上想偷个懒缓解一下。不料龚子棋这会儿正在兴头，立刻就发现了爱人的小心思，当即一巴掌拍在蔡程昱臀瓣上。蔡程昱眼睛里的水雾顿时弥漫开来，龚子棋看的眼睛发红，鬼迷心窍一样又给了蔡程昱几巴掌。暧昧的皮肤撞击声回荡在狭小的空间里，两个人在一起纠缠得不分你我水乳交融。  
“蔡啊蔡，乖宝……”龚子棋一遍又一遍喊着爱人的名字，“给我生个孩子吧。”  
龚子棋做到最后正儿八经的精虫上脑了，发狠一样低吼着顶了蔡程昱几下，赶着最后的功夫把自己的物件儿拔出来射在了蔡程昱腿上。蔡程昱这会儿整个人都软了，空有骂人的心没有骂人的力气。挠痒痒一样打了龚子棋几下以后被人捉住手亲了一口还不算，手腕上又给啃了个“手表”。  
“走吧，带你去吃点东西。”龚子棋把衣服穿好，顺手抓过蔡程昱的大衣盖在他身上，“累了就先眯一会儿——先跟你说好了啊，晚上还有一场硬仗。”  
妈的狗男人。蔡程昱累的睡过去之前这是他最后一个想法。


End file.
